


Fucked Until The Cows Cum Home...

by Electrauma



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: (Canadacest), (I thought of more stuff...), (YEESSSS), (because I'm doing the thing...), (hhhhhhhhh.....), (if more tags show up then I thought of more stuff...), (oh god what is that tag... is it what I think it is???), (so much milk), (yes), 2P RusAme, Also there's:, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Cooking, Barnyard AU, Body Hair, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Chubby!Alfred, Chubby!Allen, Collars, Egg Laying, Feathers & Featherplay, Foursome - M/M/M/M, It's Mostly England's Fault, M/M, Main pairings are RusAme, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Milk, Milking, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Past Torture, Possessive Behavior, Red Velvet Cakes, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Strange Owner Relations, Urination, animal/human hybrids, but only mentioned, chub love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrauma/pseuds/Electrauma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur, Francois, Oliver and Francis own a curious farm...</p>
<p>And one day they'll make an interesting set of purchases that set off an interesting amount of barnyard fucking.<br/>Ah, man/cow-boobies... </p>
<p>(thank you Mochi-senpai~!!! I'm sorry if it sucks~ I'm still new~)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Basically the pilot episode...

"Damn cicadas." Francois grimaced as he snuffed out his cigarette. The bugs were screaming in full force and the sun was bearing down on the farm. Humidity was at low, thankfully, but everything about the outdoors usually made Francois hate leaving the comforts of his house. Today, however, is a special day.

Standing out on their front lawn stood a trailer with two freshly purchased and uncut bulls. How could you tell they weren't fixed? Well for starters; they were naked. Francois cringed as he led the two males to their new stables.

Stables were a wonderful thing for hybrids. Usually hybrid animals get some kind of domestic environment, like a house of their own, or they'd live with their owners. But Arthur, as usual, had no sense of humanity when faced with animal rights. If Oliver hadn't bitched his way through nine metaphorical centuries the hybrid animals would really be treated like common animals, having to scrounge around in the dirt for food and would go completely naked.

Speaking of naked...  
"Here, put on some clothes. There's a full set of everything you need, even at your sizes." Francois said as he gestured towards a dresser in the stable housing the new bulls. The darker looking one smirked at the implications, while the other nodded. Francois gave them a run down of the farm, including the hen-house, the heifers, the bull's new job on the farm, the food hours, the pasture locations, and the owner's names. After he concluded his speech, Francois left the bulls to settle in, advised them to socialize with the others (with extreme exceptions extending towards the hen-house occupants), and headed back inside his shared house.

The bulls, Ivan and Vladimir, are a lovely Russian set expensively purchased from an animal rescue and rehabilitation center. Vladimir, a black haired bull, is quiet and cocky. While his brother Ivan, a silver haired bull, is sweet and gentle. They dressed in warm clothing, due to the proximity of the winter season, and began to explore their new home.

"Oi, the new guys are here." Allen said stiffly from where he was perched atop one of the gates. "Oh, really? What do they look like?" Alfred asked excitedly, hurriedly getting back into their enclosed pasture after thoroughly making sure there was no traces left behind of the flour outside of the tractor's exhaust. "Like typical bulls." Allen huffed, climbing down alongside his brother. Allen stood tanned and glorious, already filled with milk and ready to be rid of it, a sweet and short brown cow. Alfred popped up beside him, being every bit the golden cow he truly was. "Time to call Francis, I think." Allen said, eying his and Alfred's chests.

Once the bulls had made their lap around the barn they returned to their stables, having managed to avoid Allen and Alfred. Both the shorter boys were sitting by the little call bell in the barn waiting for Francis to arrive. Ivan and Vladimir stopped short of going towards them.  
They had not been told the heifers would be males. The two bulls stood there, staring from a distance, more at the smaller cows' chests than anything else. Allen was fairly thin as far as cows go, Alfred only slightly thicker, but as far as the breasts go... Damn, they could give most of the heifers Ivan and Vladimir had seen in their lifetimes quite the run for their fucking money...

The bulls never moved until they heard footsteps behind them, then they returned quickly to their stables, grateful to have managed to remain unnoticed. Francis came humming a sweet tune, cooed softly to the boys, and led them inside the adjacent stable that they shared. The two weren't bashful of the fact that the other cows were males, in fact it was kind of a relief, but the bashfulness DID begin when they started hearing pleasured moans coming from the other stall.  
They crept over silently, peaking in cautiously to see what exactly it was they were hearing. In all their time they had never seen how milking was done... 

"Mnn~" Allen purred, leaning over a stool shirtless as Francis massaged his breasts with well practiced amounts of pressure and softness, drawing out the milk in perfect volume and speed. Allen's pleasured sounds rolled out of him with each knead of Francis' skilled fingers, and he sighed with content once his turn was over. Alfred was clutching his chest and letting out soft little whimpers by the time it was his turn, already starting to lactate slightly. His tail curled as Francis began, the bulls took note of it as being a cute little quirk and began to drift off into fantasies about what else would be pleasurable enough to curl his tail... They also learned that Alfred was the more vocal of the two and quickly had to waddle off to their own pen after developing problems keeping quiet and still for this. 

After seeing Francis walk out with two separate buckets they figured it would be safe to greet the boys, straightening themselves out before politely knocking just in case the others weren't decent yet.   
Unfortunately, even male milking cows are shy as hell after being milked. For many reasons, but they don't matter yet. 

It wasn't exactly a great first meeting, the boys having been too flustered to much else than stutter and try to make themselves smaller when they were face to face, but luckily Ivan and Vladimir were they types to appreciate full body blushing and even the attempts to hide.  
Hell, they took it as compliments. In the morning, though, the introductions would be proper. 

Once Allan and Alfred got over the shame of having an audience for milk time, that is...


	2. Heats are convenient, especially when dicks are involved...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heats are great to chase the winter chill away... So are bull dicks.

Allen and Alfred leaned against the fence, staring intently at the new bulls as the worked the fields. Francois had the two pulling plows to till new plots for the crops. It was early in the season for it, but if they started early then it wouldn't be too bad once spring came around. Of course, that meant the winter frost would undo much of their hard work...

Vladimir was pulling his with almost demonic persistence, going for hours around the track with fewer breaks than his brother, Ivan, would. Ivan, on the other hand, managed to work in a way that looked almost effortless but still tensed, stretched, pulled, and flexed his muscles with every step, and he was starting to sweat in a way that had the two heifer boys practically frothing in their pants.

Which was another problem all its own. The boys would be in heat soon, and with the bulls here it meant staying in the 'Shame Corner' of the barn and going out into the 'special' pasture unsupervised for a month. The boys were already going through their preheat warm up, which consisted of sporadic flows of lubricant in uncomfortable places and bed sharing just to get the physical proximity they were desiring. Since it was only another two days from when they were set to begin their heat they needed to start washing more to get rid of any early traces of pheromones. But the bulls weren't really helping. Here Ivan and Vladimir were standing, resting by their plows, still in the work harnesses (which absolutely looked like bondage gear, Oliver had to be thanked for that sometime...), and casually relaxing and trying to steady their breathing while making casual conversation about the farm. While shirtless. And sweaty. And occasionally touching each other to get rid of flies or talk about old scar stories. Their laughs were hot. Alfred was two more sets of laughter away from pelvic thrusting through fences and knocking them both down into the dirt, so he could fuck himself on their horns, when he pulled away started heading off to take a run through the fields.

He had stop and start speed walking carefully because all the jostling started to hurt his breasts, and eventually they started swelling with milk again. Alfred sighed. He really was a problem cow... He had to be milked almost four times a day! Poor Alfred, though. He was so lost in thought that he forgot to notice and head back again once he came upon the stretch of fence that bordered the neighboring farm... In fact, Alfred had turned his head away from the fence to try and see if he could still see where the bulls were working from here, which he could, and he stopped dead in his tracks to get and eye full.

He didn't notice the four neighbors who slipped through the trees of the woe-fully wooded fields from the adjacent farmlands. And he noticed too late the hands coming to drop him to the ground and pin him. The shriek was heard by Ivan first, his eyes scanning the pasture and beyond. He saw more figures in the distance than their should have been, being that the owners had made he and his brother very aware of the fact that they only had four cows now, including the brothers, and that any others in the cow fields were not welcome. Ivan chucked down his plows and pulled off the straps to his harness, his brother still working like a machine ahead of him. Alfred tried to clench his knees as close together as he could, and tried to keep his trembling to a minimum. He heard laughing above him. "Dear, dear little Alfred," his neighbor cooed at him from beside the other of his herd, his accent rolling out thick. Alfred stared at the Cuban bull's hooves, straining to hold in his fear as much as his other problems as much as possible. "Mmm, you smell sweet, little American... Could it be you're once again headed down that lovely old path," The bull knelt beside him, staring down at Alfred with a smirk. "filled with mind numbing want for the nearest cock to fuck up your bitchy little whore ass?" Alfred's ears pulled back and he braced for impact. *CRACK* Ivan rammed into the foreign bull, elbow aimed squarely for the soft spot of its victim's skull. Alfred was released by his captors, but he tucked up as best as he could to avoid the next body falling on top of him; it was the Mexican heifer that hardly ever dressed. Alfred hated that bitch. Ivan was all the best of a bull's fury and rage, but so was his opponent; a heifer that could only be distinguished as being different from the other Cuban cow by her very large chest's endowment. Honestly, if that was all Ivan could think about he'd probably swear himself to celibacy. She was a nice big girl, but... I'm sorry, but Ivan just doesn't go for the whole bearded-so-far-down-on-the-neck-it-becomes-one-with-the-chest-hair type of woman. She fought like a man, but Ivan easily choked her until she bowed to her knees. Ivan released her from the singlehanded hold he had on her and let her fall and try to get up again as quick as she could before he stomped and powerful hoof (that was attached to a powerful, thick, muscular thigh, as Alfred noted) flat on the back of her head and knocked her out cold. Alfred would have celebrated, but he could feel lubricant starting to pool at his entrance, and he uncomfortably thanked Ivan who stood there staring him down with the remnants of his rage, still very tense in every muscle and panting hard as he fought to calm down. "Are you hurt?" Ivan asked, his voice has taken on a more powerful and commanding tone from the fight. Alfred fought to keep himself tight enough to stand a little longer. "I'm fine. I don't think they did any damage, but I should probably go check..." Alfred answered, starting to breathe a little heavier, and swallowed thickly as he abruptly turned to leave. It was passed the hour and Alfred hated himself. After running back to his stable in the barn he decided to tend to his arousal, which had grown from being so close to his heat, as well as Ivan in such a dominating and protective condition. This induced his heat. He couldn't stop. And now the barn smelled like a slutty cow ready to be fucked. Alfred really hated himself right now. He tried his best to pull up his pants over his sensitive 'issue' and waddle out, hopeful that he'd be able to make it to his 'Shame Corner' room and let the barn air out. Ivan gripped his shirt tightly in his fist, panting hard from the run back to the barn. He finished his share of the work and left Vladimir to do his training out in the fields. Sweat was dripping down his back in beads, it had gotten his hair drenched and clung to wherever it could reach skin, but at least he had worked through the remains of his aggression. Ivan smiled to himself and opened the door to the barn, immediately getting hit with a thick wall of pheromones that made his sac tighten. Ivan almost wanted to hold his breath, eyes scanning through the barn for whatever signs of the culprit and only finding a rather pitiful little blonde heifer boy bracing himself against a wall and staring back at him wide-eyed. Once Alfred recognized the bull he relaxed a little, but kept a steady grip on the wall. "S-sorry!!" He mewled out weakly. Ivan hadn't realized he actually held his breath before he tried to speak, finding himself struggling both to form words and get the oxygen to make them. But each breath was filled with such sweetness, and Ivan felt himself being pulled closer to Alfred the way he secretly hoped he would be. Alfred leaned against the wall slightly, curling up and nuzzling against it invitingly as he could when he saw Ivan tense up at what he figured to be a retreat. Ivan watched with growing hunger as Alfred smiled at him softly, a giant blush spreading over his features as he let his pants slip off slowly, sticking his nice and plush little rump out. And Ivan watched like the man who bet a million dollars on his favorite in the races would watch the gunman raise his arm to signal the race to start as Alfred reached back and gently pulled his tail out of Ivan's way~ Ivan was on him in a second, pinning Alfred as gently as he could against the wall, thick cock sliding against perfectly soft and round, bouncy ass. Ivan grunted in reply to all of Alfred's delicious little noises, starting to rut against his back and butt, the pace bringing his breathing up to heavy panting. Alfred pushed off the wall and adjusted his hips to let his plush cheek grind against Ivan's thick, throbbing cock, drawing out long and throaty moans from the bull. Ivan gripped at Alfred's pudgy hips and ground meaningfully against him, slowly bringing his head closer to the other's in his haze pleasure. Alfred tilted his head back as he reached behind him for Ivan's cock and guided it to his hole, which was challenging because Ivan seemed to buck even more into Alfred's hand. Once he got the tip of it close enough to his entrance he finally let himself relax enough to let the fluids he'd managed to keep in start to leak out, letting himself open up for Ivan. The smell of it hit Ivan's nostrils and he moaned loudly, thrusting himself through Alfred's grip and plunging himself straight into Alfred's tight hole. Alfred let out breathy sighs as Ivan nuzzled his neck and started thrusting himself in, both quickly becoming louder as Ivan got in deeper and started picking up the pace. Alfred's tail curled and twitched and managed to find it's way around Ivan's as their masters starting fucking in earnest. Ivan lapped at Alfred's should and wrapped his arms around his waist, thrusting himself in faster and faster. Alfred let out a high pitched mewl that signaled the sweet spot found and Ivan snapped his hips at that angle, slamming a hand to the wall and cracking the wood as he pounded into his smaller mate. The wall cracked more and more with each thrust. The two were wrapped in bliss, Alfred bending down to push himself into Ivan's thrusts and Ivan chasing him down to keep up the contact of hot, sweaty skin on skin, spreading his legs wider to keep himself able ram inside the slick walls of his lover. Muscles flexed and rippled along backs, legs, thighs, chests, stomachs, and asses. Alfred's moans were getting higher and higher, and he reached an hand back to lay it on Ivan's hip, feeling the power of his mate's build in every thrust sent him over the edge and came hard on the ground with his lover's name spilling in broken pitch from his lips while Ivan buried himself as deeply as he could to spill himself into the depths of Alfred while he let out a breathy little scream. Ivan didn't pull out, instead he wrapped his arms higher along Alfred's body and picked him up, planning originally to carry him back to a stall for more fun, but ending up feeling the sweet slick for Alfred spilling along his cock as he moved and him, and ended to thrusting into him all over again. They stayed against the wall for several more rounds, even getting Alfred turned around properly to discover and explore each other's mouths. Lovely long tongues intertwined and finally agreed to take things back to a stall. Ivan set Alfred down on the bed and nuzzled himself close, taking in his mate's scent. Ivan felt a slight sweating sensation and smiled knowingly, pulling himself back and stroking a hand lovingly over his dick, now covered in Alfred's essence. He felt more longing build with each stroke as his own fluids began to mix with Alfred's right in his palm, sending a strong scent that belonged strictly of Ivan and whatever he could claim. He turned back to Alfred, who had rested long enough and was sniffing at the new smell and started to sit up as best as he could. Ivan stood in front of him, standing close to the edge of the bed, and held himself out for Alfred to inspect. Alfred sniffed at him curiously before nuzzling Ivan's cock with a soft mewl of encouragement and Ivan threaded his fingers through Alfred's hair, grinding against his face, letting Alfred guide his cock along to wherever his mate wished to be marked. Ivan nearly came when Alfred pulled him into his mouth after letting him mark all of Alfred's body. Ivan slipped a hand to his balls to keep himself from cumming as Alfred made his way onto his length like as if he had absolutely no gag reflex whatsoever. It wasn't long before Alfred was tugging at Ivan's leg and hand, making him spread his legs so the thrusts in his mouth became less shallow, making his balls smack against Alfred's chin with every thrust. Ivan arched in the new position, have to brace himself on the wall behind Alfred to keep from collapsing. He let himself be lost in Alfred's mouth with its gloriously curious and all encompassing tongue. He fucked Alfred's mouth, almost reaching the intensity and pace he used on his other favorite hole of Alfred's before he came, feeling Alfred suckle and swallow all around him and milk out every last drop Ivan could offer to him. Ivan actually managed to get one leg up on the bed during the fun, exposing quite a bit for Alfred to play with. And play he did. Allen walked alongside Vladimir as they headed back to the barn, but was regretting it as the proximity to the sweaty bull with the tight muscles that bounced and played under his skin with every move he made was starting to get triggering to his groin. When they got inside the scent of sex hit them like a brick wall. Vladimir actually almost falling to his knees. Allen felt dizzy and went immediately to look for Alfred in their stall, finding a pair sleeping cows nestled close on a bed. His bed. "Fuck." Allen swore and headed out of the stall quickly, sparing a glance at Vladimir who had perked up when hearing that word. Allen saw him start to stand up more and headed into the first stall he could find and shut the double door behind him, managing to get it locked right as Vladimir collided with it. Allen backed up against the wall right next to the door, grimacing as he felt liquid pour from his entrance and his heat stirred into its thick and heady start. It came lick a mind numbing wave, and the minute he got his senses back he slammed his head back against the wall because a sudden wave of the most intense need to be touched filtered though him. He tried to breathe, but the air already smelled hot and heavy with his own desperate scent. He heard the short, labored breaths at the cracks of the door and knew Vladimir had probably gotten a whiff of him. So he squared his shoulders as best as he possibly could, reached as quietly as he could to unlock the door, and resigned to his fate. His fate looked a lot like a door nearly slamming into his face. Vladimir was already panting when he stepped in, inhaling the sweet new scent with obvious want. He pulled the door back, relieved to lay his eyes on Allen again, and came to him at the wall, starting to suckle on his neck he got close enough. Allen only made the loudest noise of submission and Vladimir was hooked. By the time it was over for Vladimir and Allen, Alfred and Ivan were already awake and well into another round. The cycle continued until they carried a very light burden between their legs, and still continued until all dry orgasms put them to sleep all over again. \----------------- "What... What the fuck is that?" Francois blanched as he stared down at the mess on the lower portion of a mildly busted up wall. "Just what the fuck do I have clean here!?"


	3. A whole lovely world of balls, snow or otherwise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been gone for FAR too long due to an unfortunate issue of my laptop constantly shutting down in the middle of work, so I'm gonna be switching to tablet probably. Also really sorry about the spacing issue, that's my laptop again being its dickish self...

Alfred curled up to the warmth beside him, slowly recognizing the feeling of a long, wet tongue rolling over him. He opened his eyes and smiled softly at the bobbing mess of silver hair and gazed farther down to where Ivan was grooming him. Ivan looked content as he laved his tongue on the skin just above the golden dusting of fur that covered Alfred's lower half.

Alfred let out an approving hum, which Ivan paused at before making his way up along his heifer's chest in one long stroke and kissing up his neck and back down again to nuzzle his face between Alfred's breasts.  
Alfred smirked and reached his hand up, cupping his breasts closer together for Ivan, who responded instantly with happy noises and playful wiggling.

 

When Vladimir woke, he found himself on the floor and using Allen's naked butt as a pillow. He could still smell the heat on him and frowned. He wanted to breed this sexy little heifer, and if he could still smell heat then his first twenty attempts didn't set in.  
Vladimir huffed and bit down on a cheek, drawing out a questioning moan, followed by a sweet and submissive roll of the hips and a little arch of the spine that eased open his little puckered hole that was practically begging for a fill.

 

Alfred giggled and held Ivan's face down as the bull made the silliest and cutest noises as he continued to motorboat his beloved mate.  
Their tails flicked happily beside eachother. 

When the sounds of their neighbors' 'fun time' began to echo loudly, and somewhat brutally, into their stall Ivan popped his head out relunctantly and grimaced. Soon Alfred was scooped up, along with their clothes, and brought out to a nice quiet patch of pasture to continue their new favorite past-time~

 

Matt had long ago disturbed the farm's rest, but he still remained perched on the roof of the barn. He looked over the farmland, lost in his own thoughts, his ever-present scowl making him look like a predator scanning for his next target.  
"M-Matt?" A barely audible voice called out for him, and he sighed as a smile broke its way onto his face. All his thoughts were singled onto that one soft voice, and to its one and only owner; his sweet and precious Matthew~

Matt glided down gently and carefully made his way into the hen house, where his lovely little treasure sat on what Matt always considered to be the pedestal Matthew deserved. Matthew looked up at him with with slight pain in his eyes, despite this he continued to smile sweetly at Matt. "Matt, I think one got stuck again..." 

The rooster looked to his hen's swollen belly, watching as muscles tenses here and there and a few tendons shifted slightly just a little lower. "Well then," Matt replied as his loving grin became so much more than only sweet and simple. "I guess I'm going to have to dig them out, aren't I?" Matthew's eyes glazed over slightly, a deep blush and a playful smile chasing away the pain from his features. "Better help me get them all... Just in case..." Matthew said.

"Yeah... 'Just in case'..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this one is so short, I'll try to do better with the next. I literally couldn't use my laptop for WEEKS.... also sorry about grammar, my laptop is also highlighting EVERYTHING RED LIKE IT'S WRONG

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not much dialog initially. I'm sorry about that. I have to get a good grip on what I'm working with... It's so much easier in my head where everybody's talking, but I gotta move the plot in type so their talking is sometimes left behind in favor of the actions. I'm going to fix that, though...


End file.
